Zoro In Heat
by Black Key
Summary: Zoro lagi bernafsu berat tapi Sanji yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sedang tak ingin, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Zoro? Atau nasib Sanji? ZoSan, Lemon.


Tittle: Zoro in Heat.

Author: Bluedevil9293 / Black Key.

Disclaimer: One Piece By Eiichiro ODA.

Main Cast:

Roronoa Zoro

Black Leg Sanji

Chap: Oneshort.

Genre: PWP, NC, Romance, Drama.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Zoro lagi bernafsu berat tapi Sanji yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sedang tak ingin, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Zoro? Atau nasib Sanji?

_o0o_

Sanji sudah tertidur lelap sebelumnya sampai tidurnya mulai tak nyenyak lagi saat ia merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan intim pada tubuhnya. Sanji mengerang pelan seraya mengeliatkan tubuhnya pelan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kesisi lain tempat tidur berniat mencari tahu siapa yang sudah berani-beraninya menganggu tidur nyenyaknya tadi. Dengan mata sedikit terbuka Sanji bisa melihat sosok Zoro yang tak lagi tidur disampingnya melainkan sudah berada diatas tubuhnya menatap lapar kearah Sanji.

Mungkin ada yang binggung kenapa kedua anggota _nakama_ bajak laut Topi Jerami yang sering bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele ini bisa tidur diatas ranjang yang sama. Jawabannya sangat gampang, karena keduanya sudah saling menyatakan perasaan terpendam mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu dan sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sejak seluruh anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami mengetahui hubungan mereka, keduanya dibuatkan kamar terpisah dengan alasan agar mereka bisa memiliki sedikit ruang dimana mereka bisa lebih bebas bersama. Sebenarnya mereka bukan diberikan kamar sendiri karena kamar mereka saat ini tak lain adalah ruang berlatih Zoro di menara pengintaiyan yang didalamnya diberi tambahan sebuah ranjang ukuran sedang yang bisa Zoro dan Sanji gunakan berdua dan beberapa benda-benda tambahan lainnya seperti sebuah lemari dan meja kecil.

"Oi, _Moss-Head!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sanji yang terlihat enggan membuka keduanya matanya lebih lebar lagi. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sanji, Zoro malah meraba tubuh Sanji, "_Baka_ Marimo! Apa yang kau lakukan, jangan sentuh disana." Kedua mata Sanji terbuka sempurna dengan cepat, Sanji pun dengan segera menangkis sentuhan tangan Zoro yang sudah masuk kedalam bajunya.

Zoro menatap Sanji dalam, ia mendekatkan wajahnya keperpotongan antara leher dan bahu Sanji, menghendusnya sesaat membuat Sanji merinding karena hembusan nafas hangat Zoro yang mengenai permukaan kulitnya lalu mulai menjilati leher Sanji perlahan membuat Sanji mengeliat pelan hingga akhirnya mulai memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil dileher Sanji.

"Hentikan, _Baka! _Kau menganggu tidurku saja." Sanji mencoba mendorong tubuh Zoro yang sedikit lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Zoro meraih kedua tangan Sanji lalu menahannya di kedua sisi kepala Sanji lalu berbisik pelan ditelinga kanan sang koki, "Aku sedang ingin, _Cook._"

"Ingin? Kau ingin ap..." Sanji tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat karena malu. Salahkan saja Si Marimo _baka_ kekasihnya itu yang tiba-tiba menempelkan bagian tubuh intim mereka lalu saling mengesekkannya dengan perlahan. Tanpa dibilang pun Sanji sudah bisa merasakan milik Zoro yang menegang dibawah sana.

"Aku... Sedang tak ingin melakukannya." Balas Sanji, wajahnya semakin memerah. Sanji memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan lapar Zoro.

"Aku tidak sedang mengajakmu melakukannya, _Cook._ Aku hanya ingin meminjam tubuhmu saja sebentar." Balas Zoro dengan wajah datarnya yang mendadak membuat Sanji kesal.

'_Sebenarnya dia punya otak tidak?' _Pikir Sanji.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Hentikan _baka_ Marimo!" Dengan sedikit panik Sanji mencoba mendorong tubuh Zoro lagi walaupun sedikit susah karena Si Marimo tadi tampak asik menyerang lehernya dan meraba tubuhnya.

"HENTIKAN, _BAKA!" _Dengan sekali tendang tubuh Zoro sudah melayang lalu jatuh menabrak dinding dan tak lupa menimbulkan suara debaman yang cukup keras.

Zoro segera beranjak dari tempatnya seraya menatap tajam kearah Sanji dengan background awan hitam dibelakangnya, Sanji tampak terdiam di tempat sambil beberapa kali menelan salivanya dengan sedikit susah.

"A-aku mengantuk ingin tidur kembali." Dengan cepat Sanji membaringkan tubuhnya kembali diatas ranjang dengan posisi memunggungi Zoro lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

'_Menyeramkan!' _Seru Sanji dalam hati, sedikit ngeri melihat aura gelap kekasihnya.

"Beraninya kau menendangku!" Geram Zoro. Zoro dengan cepat kembali menerjang Sanji hingga akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran kecil diatas ranjang mereka yang diakhirnya dengan suara desahan _sexy_ yang berasa dari si koki kelas satu kita.

Zoro dengan nafsunya yang membara akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Sanji hingga sekarang keadaan mereka cukup mengairahkan. Zoro tak lagi mengenakan kaos putihnya sedangkan Sanji, kemeja biru lautnya sudah tak terkancingkan satu pun dan celana panjang serta dalaman yang ia gunakan sebelumnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Suara desahan Sanji terdengar begitu seksi, ia tampak susah mengendalikan suara-suara yang ia keluarkan tanpa sadar tadi. Salahkan saja sang kekasih yang tampak asik memainkan bagian tubuh bawah Sanji dengan mulutnya.

"Ahh... Huh..." Suara desahan Sanji terdengar begitu indah di telinga Zoro membuat samurai satu tadi tambah semangat memainkan milik Sanji di dalam mulutnya. Sanji menekan kepala Zoro tanpa sadar, efek dari rasa nikmat yang kekasihnya berikan.

"He-hentikan _baka_ aahhh... A-aku tak tahannn..." Zoro menyeringai tipis saat ia tahu Sanji akan mencapai klimaksnya tak lama lagi. Bukannya melepaskan milik Sanji yang berada didalam mulutnya, Zoro malah semakin bersemangat memainkan benda berharga sang koki.

Suara desahan Sanji makin terdengar jelas dan mengairahkan apa lagi saat akhirnya ia sampai pada puncaknya. Sanji mengerang pelan dengan tubuh yang bergetar saat miliknya mengeluarkan sari cintanya ke dalam mulut Zoro yang tanpa ragu samurai tadi menelan semua cairannya.

"Jangan ditelan, _Baka!" _Seru Sanji dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas tak teratur. Zoro tersenyum tipis lalu melahap bibir Sanji sesaat.

"Tak kalah enak dengan rasa sake." Balas Zoro santai, Sanji menatapnya tajam.

"Oi! Kau mau apa lagi, aku lelah!" Seru Sanji saat Zoro menarik kedua kakinya, menekuk kakinya tadi hingga membentuk huruf M dengan tubuh Zoro berada tengah-tengah kedua kaki Sanji.

"Aku baru memulainya, sabarlah." Balas Zoro santai. Zoro segera menurunkan sedikit celananya membuat miliknya yang sejak tadi terbungkus oleh kain kini terbebaskan dan siap tempur. Apa lagi saat milik Zoro pertama kali keluar langsung bersetuhan dengan lubang tempur sang koki.

Wajah merona Sanji semakin merona saat melihat milik Zoro yang sialnya berukuran sedikit lebih jantan dari miliknya.

Zoro kembali menyeringai saat melihat wajah malu-malu tapi mau milik sang koki saat melihat benda kebangaannya itu. Zoro dengan nakal mengesekkan ujung kejantanannya tepat dibibir lubang Sanji yang bukan pertama kali ini ia rasakan. Walaupun belum lama menjalin hubungan tapi keduanya sudah beberapa kali melakukan hubungan badan, bahkan Zoro sudah hapal tempat-tempat sensitif Sanji.

"_I-Itta!_ Pelan-pelan Ba... Arght!" Rasanya Sanji ingin membunuh Zoro saat itu juga. Tega sekali Si Marino _baka_ satu itu menyatukan tubuh mereka tanpa peregangan terlebih dahulu dan Zoro memasukannya hanya dalam dua kali tusukan cepat yang tentu saja terasa perih dan menyakitkan bagi Sanji.

"Kubunuh kau setelah in... Ahh... ugh... _Baka!_ Jangan bergerak dulu! Masih sakit tahu!" Seolah tak memperdulikan Sanji yang kesakitan Zoro terus mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan teratur membuat kejantanannya keluar-masuk di dalam lubang Sanji.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu setelah ini." Ucap Sanji sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Zoro yang membalasnya dengan sodokan kuat yang tepat mengenai prostat Sanji.

Zoro tahu kekasihnya itu bukan seorang wanita dan Sanji bukan pria yang lemah jadi dia tak pernah takut untuk bermain sedikit kasar karena tubuh Sanji tetap bisa bertahan menyeimbangi kekuatan tubuhnya.

"Aaahh... aaahh... hhuuuhh... hhuuhh..." Sanji meremas apa saja yang bisa kedua tangannya raih. Sodokan demi sodokan yang Zoro beri pada bagian bawah tubuhnya memberikan berbagai rasa, di satu sisi Sanji merasa sakit dan perih pada lubangnya yang tengah menampung kejantanan Zoro yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil tadi tapi dilain sisi dia merasa kenikmatan juga karena Zoro benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan.

Zoro yang masih berada di atas Sanji semakin bergairah ketika melihat Sanji menutup matanya, bibirnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan seksi dan dada yang kembang kempis serta keringat membanjiri tubuh sang koki. Zoro semakin mempercepat gerakannya membobol lubang Sanji, tak ketinggalan ia melumat bibir Sanji yang terbuka, membungkam desahan indah sang koki. Zoro memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sanji membuat lidah mereka bermain, saling melilit satu sama lain menimbulkan bunyi kecupan-kecupan basah yang mengairahkan.

"Aahh... ahh... aahhh... Ugh..." Erangan Sanji terdengar saat Zoro melepaskan bibir Sanji, rangsangan yang Zoro berikan membuat Sanji melayang. Tak ada lagi perlawanan seperti diawal tadi yang ada hanya erangan penuh kenikmatan bercampur rasa sakit. Sanji sudah melupakan rasa mengantuknya yang kini berubah menjadi nafsu.

"Aahhh... aaahhh... Ugghh... huuuhh... uhhh..." Zoro sangat menyukai suara-suara yang Sanji keluarkan setiap kali mereka bercinta, suara-suara yang begitu seksi tadi membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

Tak ada suara lain di ruangan itu selain suara desahan dan lenguhan serta suara tubuh yang saling bertemu dan deritan ranjang yang terdengar jelas akibat permainan kedua pria tadi yang semakin memanas.

Zoro mengangkat tubuh Sanji hingga kini Sanji dalam posisi menduduki miliknya yang masih tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang sempit Sanji. Zoro memegang pinggang Sanji dan mencoba membantu sang koki untuk mengerakan tubuhnya naik turun dengan irama tetap. Dalam posisi seperti itu, kejantanan Zoro semakin tertanam cukup dalam di lubang Sanji.

"Aahahhh... huh... uhhh..." Sanji mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Zoro, tubuhnya tersentak dengan kuat setiap kali Marimo tampannya tadi membobol lubangnya.

Zoro menghentikan pergerakannya, ia melepaskan tangan Sanji yang memeluk lehernya lalu mengubah tubuh si koki menjadi menungging tanpa melepaskan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Sanji. Zoro kembali mengerakkan tubuhnya lagi membobol lubang Sanji, erangan sang koki pun kembali terdengar bahkan jauh lebih jelas dari sebelumnya karena Zoro tak melupakan milik Sanji untuk ia puaskan juga.

"_Shit! _Aku ingin keluar lagi_, baka!" _Seru Sanji ditengah-tengah erangannya. Mendengar perkataan Sanji, Zoro semakin cepat mengerakkan pinggangnya serta tangan kirinya yang memainkan milik sang koki.

"Aku juga sebentar lagi..." Balas Zoro sedikit mendesah. Ia meraih kedua sisi pinggang Sanji lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat ia mengerakkan pinggangnya membuat kejantanannya dengan cepat pula keluar-masuk di dalam lubang Sanji.

"Jangan keluarkan di dalam, aku sedang malas pergi ke kamar mandi di tengah malam begini hanya untuk membersihkan jejakmu saja." Ucap Sanji memperingati Zoro seraya mengocok kejantannya sendiri yang sudah berdenyut-denyut cepat. Tak lama tubuh Sanji pun bergetar pelan kembali, ia mengeluarkan semennya yang membasahi alas ranjang mereka dan mengotori tangannya sendiri.

Zoro masih sibuk membobol Sanji tanpa membiarkan sang koki menikmati klimaks keduanya. Zoro bergerak dengan cepat, tubuh Sanji sampai bergoyang-goyang karena pergerakannya. Zoro mengerang pelan saat ia akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya juga jauh di dalam tubuh Sanji, Sanji bahkan bisa merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya.

Zoro segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Sanji dan berniat membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Sanji sebelum akhirnya ia mendapat tendangan telak dari sang koki yang membuatnya terpelanting dari atas ranjang dan mendarat sempurna dengan posisi kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah.

"Oi, _Cook!_ Kenapa kau menendangku!" Kesal Zoro yang sudah beranjang dari posisinya tadi, terlihat empat buah segitiga siku-siku didahinya. Zoro menatap Sanji tajam tapi masih kalah tajam dengan tatapan kekesalah Sanji padanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang malas ke kamar mandi tapi kenapa kau mengeluarkannya didalam!" Seru Sanji kesal.

Zoro terlihat salah tingkah, ia tersenyum bodoh seraya mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Aku lupa." Ucap Zoro sok polos membuat Sanji kesal.

Sanji segera turun dari atas ranjang, memunggut celananya yang dibuka paksa oleh Zoro tadi lalu mengenakannya kembali. Zoro terdiam melihat sang koki yang terlihat menyeramkan hingga akhirnya sebuah tendangan lagi Sanji berikan padanya setelah sang koki selesai merapihkan pakaiannya kembali. Zoro tampak mengenaskan setelah tendangan kedua Sanji tadi, kali ini tak hanya mendarat dengan kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah tapi jangan lupakan barbel yang biasa ia gunakan berlatih yang kini tengah menimpa tubuhnya serta benjolan besar di kepala si marimo.

"Aku mau alas tempat tidurnya sudah berganti saat aku kembali nanti kalau tidak aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Ancam Sanji sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Zoro yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sebegai jawaban.

_o0o_ Owari _o0o_

Date: 15 Oktober 2013, 12.44 AM


End file.
